


Last Hope

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [94]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverse, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Give Up'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 29





	Last Hope

The nine Sanses went forward, this door was their last hope- quickly they all pushed together and opened the large metal open and rushed out to their freedom.

And they came out to meet nothing... there was nothing but white.

Pure white.

Turning around the Sanses saw what they came out of... a large metal grey cube. It was so high and so tall that they could not see the ends.

The began looking around at each other, trying to see what the others were thinking.

"*should we go back inside?" One Sanses asks not knowing what else to do.

"*yes." Another Sanses answered, "we'll build a village right inside the final room and then we can explore the outside... world from there."

"*most of the rooms of the first levels are completely destroyed and taken over by us," Yet another Sans spoke up, "they get harder to pass the walls the deeper we get. but one day all the trap will be disabled."

"*good." A Sans said with a firm nod, like the plan so far.

"*we still need to talk with the newcomers." One Sans from the back says, "they speak of other worlds. but we have been here so long. we have forgotten so we are and where we came from."

The group nods at his words. Most had even forgotten the names they came in with since the newer one got confused when there was a number of Classic Sans, so the older once choosing new names for themselves, once not related to their worlds.

The nine Sanses turn and began walking into the only home the knew, determined that one day it would belong to them and they could at last live in peace.

This was their true last hope.

All the nine Sanses returns inside, all glitching badly... of course, this was now they always remembered their bodies being and the ones who had no glitches was just plain weird.


End file.
